How They Got Together
by hermyknee1
Summary: This is the story of how Lily and James got together in their 7th year. My first fanfiction so please please please read and review. Lily and the Marauders plus other characters. Rated T just be safe.
1. The Letter

Chapter 1: The Letter

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

I awoke with a start and practically jumped out of bed. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was 8:00 A.M. I groaned and rested my head on my pillow trying, praying to fall asleep again. I mean who wakes up at 8:00 in summer. But then I heard footsteps outside my door and in about 5 seconds my older sister Petunia almost ran into my room screaming at me to get up. Oh right it was the day we met her new boyfriend.

"Lily get up! You are still in your bloody pajamas!" Petunia said throwing me clothes. I got out of bed and told her to get out because I had to change and that I'll be down in 10 minutes. She looked at me, huffed and left. I got dressed and walked towards the door but I heard a tapping at the window. I knew right away it was my snowy owl Aisling. I walked towards her and took the letter out of her beak I gave her a treat and she went to sit on her perch. I ripped open the letter and saw it was my letter from Hogwarts to tell me what I would need for my 7th year there. I read the schools supplies list and decided a trip to Diagon Alley was well needed and saw another paper in the letter.

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you will be the Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry upon returning for your 7__th__ year. I am sure that you will ever more surprised as to who has been chosen as Head Boy but nevertheless I am sure you will be one of the best Head Girls Hogwarts has ever had. Please go to the Prefects Compartment on the Hogwarts Express, I trust you know where that is, and you will be holding a Prefects' meeting with the Head Boy. _

_Congratulations and I do hope you enjoy the rest of your summer._

_Best Regards,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Order of Merlin (first class)_

Oh My MERLIN! I am Head Girl! I was so shocked I just stood there for Merlin knows how long. I ran downstairs and I burst into kitchen where my mum Rose, my dad Ryan, and Tuney were seated have a conversation. I walked in, said Good Morning and sat in my regular seat, letter in hand. My mum saw it and asked, "Lily what is that?"

"Oh just a letter from school mum" I answered, noticing the way Petunia's face scrunched in disgust at the mention of Hogwarts.

"Well I am assuming that we will be visiting Diagon Alley." She asked.

"Yes mum, and the letter said something else as well," I said, waiting for anticipation to build up.

"Well what is it?" my dad asked.

"I'm Head Girl!" I said a look of happiness on my face. At first everyone was speechless then my mum jumped up and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh congratulations Lily! I am so proud of you!" Mum said.

"Oh Lilykins I can't believe it, I am so happy for you!" Dad said and then came to hug me. Petunia actually smiled.

"Congrats Lils." She said then turned to everyone and said, "Come on we have a lot to do before Vernon gets here, so I am going to go get the groceries, I'll be back by 9:30."

"Alright honey be safe and don't forget to get the chicken." Mum said reminding her.

"I won't, see you all later." Tuney said and with that she grabbed her coat and left to the supermarket. Once she left mum turned to me and said, "You know what Lily me and your father can get the house ready. Why don't you go to Diagon Alley and get your school supplies. Just remember to be back before Petunia gets back."

"Oh alright mum, let me just go owl Hest, Marly, and Alice to meet me there and the big news. I'll see you later then. Bye dad." I said already on the way to the stairs. I went up to my room to see Aisling sitting on her perch drinking some water. I walked over to my desk and grabbed 3 pieces of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. I told them about the news and to meet me at Diagon Alley in 15 minutes. Since all four of us are of age we can just apparate there. Then I told Aisling to come over I gave her the letters and told her to give them to Hestia, Marlene, and Alice. I was just going to grab my cloak when my stomach growled. I realized I hadn't had any breakfast. I went downstairs said bye to mum and dad and apparated to Diagon Alley.


	2. Diagon Alley

**A/N: Hi guys thanks for reading this fanfiction and please please pretty please with a cherry on top review. Thanks **

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

I landed right in front of Gringotts Bank. After recovering from the wonders of apparition, I started to walk to Flourish and Boltts. I spotted a flash of blonde hair and recognized it immediately as Marlene McKinnon, so I ran towards her and hugged her tightly from the back. She shrieked and then turned to see who her attacker was.

"LILY! Oh my Merlin I thought you wouldn't show up. Come on, let's go find Hest and Al. Then you can tell us all about your summer, your Headship." She teased, while pulling me to Madame Malkin's Dress Shop. Of course Hest and Al would be in there. My best friend Hestia Jones lives for dresses, and although Alice Prewett is more of a shorts and T-shirts girl she could hardly ever win a fight against Hest.

When we walked in we were met with a huge shriek that sounded like a banshee. Then Hest and Al ran over to us and tackled me and Marly into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hest…choking…not breathing." I managed to say, although my lungs were probably dented.

"Oh sorry Lils, I just missed you so much!" she said pulling away. Next Alice came to hug me, softer than Hest did, while Hestia when to go hug Marlene.

"Lily I missed you so much and thank Godric you came, Hest was about to buy me a, Merlin forbid it, dress." Alice said shuddering at the end of her sentence. Hest smacked her arm, while me and Marly laughed.

"Hello ladies" We all shrieked and turned around, only to be faced with the infamous Marauders. Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter all were looking at us, smirks on their faces. Although no one could deny they were a good-looking bunch, despite their arrogance. Peter has mousy eyes and dirty blond hair and practically worshipped the floor Potter and Black walk on. Remus has sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes and was easily the nicest and most mature of the group. Potter and Black were a different problem altogether. Black had black hair that hung over his forehead and grey eyes that always seem to have mischief in them. Potter has hazel eyes that are always dancing with laughter and jet-black hair that he constantly messes up thinking it looks amazing, making it more obvious of his arrogance, the great prat. He gave me his usual grin and all of a sudden I felt butterflies- wait WHAT?! Since when does a smile from James Potter give me butterflies. But Hestia's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What are all of you doing here?" she said peering at them

"Aw, Jones you know you love me." Black said a smirk still plastered on his face. I turned to Remus, who I have known from doing prefect rounds with.

"So Remus, congrats on getting Head Boy." I said but once I did I noticed Potter's jaw drop them change to a smirk, and Black and Pettigrew where snickering behind their hands. The girls were looking at them wondering what was going on, and I was feeling the same way.

"Umm…actually Lily I didn't get Head Boy. Although I assume you got Head Girl, so congratulations we always knew you would." He said trying to stifle his laughter.

"Oh I'm sorry Remus, I just thought that you would have gotten it, I mean you are a prefect after all. But do you know who did?" I asked honestly curious.

"Actually I do, and it turns out you don't have to be a prefect to get Head Boy." Potter said smirking, ugh what did he want now.

"What do you mean Potter?" I asked getting worried.

"Well dearest Evans I mean that I have gotten the position of Head Boy." He said and as he did his friends burst into laughter and I'm pretty sure he wasn't too far from it.

"WHAT?! But how could you…and I thought….but you're…Unbelievable." I said muttering, I mean I just couldn't believe it, Potter Head Boy, no this was joke. "No, this is a joke isn't it because you weren't even a prefect."

"Oh come on Evans he just said you didn't have to be a prefect." Black said taking a break from his obnoxious laughter.

"Yes but he's the farthest thing from it!" I said

"Hey I am right here!" He shrieked indignantly. I noticed my friends had gone quite silent and I turn to see why. They were rolling on the floor crying from laughter. I pulled Hest up and told her to shut it.

"Sorry Lils, it's just you do know that the Heads have their own dormitories, right?" She said somewhat recovering from her laughter.

"WHAT?!" James and I shrieked at the same time, me from horror, him from joy.

"Yup, and the bedrooms are right next to each other." She said winking at me.

"Oh Merlin, Hest please tell me your joking." I pleaded almost begging to her.

"Nope" She said popping the 'p'.

"Ugh, you know what let's just go, I need more quills anyway. Come on let's go." I said turning on my heel and grabbing Hest's hand, yanking her with me. Alice and Marlene followed wiping their eyes. When we walked in to Flourish and Boltts again, I got my quills and books and so did the girls. We decided to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. We talked about our summers and I told them about Petunia's new boyfriend Vermin. Hest told us that she went to France and Marly went to Mexico. Alice said she stayed home, like me, and honestly did nothing. I checked my watch and saw it was 9:20. I told the girls that Petunia would have my head if I wasn't home by 9:30. They nodded, understanding, and said they'd see me on the train in a couple of days. I hugged them and apparated back home. When I walked in I saw mum and dad watching some TV, I went and sat on the couch and a little while later Petunia came in with the groceries and mum got busy cooking. Vernon was coming in 2 hours.

**A/N: Man that was a long one, sheesh. I hoped you liked it. Please review and the next chapter should be up really soon. Thank you**

**-Hermyknee1**


	3. Friends: The old and the new

**A/N: This is a couple days after the last chapter, although Lily talks about Vernon's visit later, so you'll know what happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, wish I did but the wonderful J.K. Rowling has that honor. **

**Read AWAY!**

Chapter 3: Friends: the Old and the New

I pulled my trunk and held my owl cage close. My mum and dad were right behind me and Petunia was grudgingly walking across the platform, throwing dirty looks at all the witches and wizards walking around and talking. I turned towards my family.

"Bye mum, bye dad. I'll probably see you at Christmas." I said hugging both of my parents.

"Just write to us saying if you're coming or not, alright sweetie, have fun and be safe." Mum said hugging me again.

"Be good Lilykins, now the whole school is counting on you." Dad said winking at me. I turned to Tuney

"Bye Tuney." I said warily, afraid if she would burst and yell at me again. But she didn't, she huffed and turned on her heel, yelling behind her that she will be waiting by the car. Mum turned to me.

"I'm sorry honey, don't let her ruin your last year at Hogwarts." She said, I nodded and gave them one last hug before turning around to find my friends.

"BOO!" came a voice from behind me. I screamed and turned around, only to be met with the grinning face of Hestia Jones.

"HEST!" I yelled hugging her and she hugged me back. When we parted I saw Alice and Marly running towards us and throwing themselves at us. I was taken aback and Hest almost fell.

"Merlin Marly we saw each other 2 days ago." I said patting her back. She grinned and stepped back.

"I know I am just trying to make sure that Potter and friends notice us-or more importantly you." She said with a smirk that was worthy of the Marauders.

"Ugh, Marly I can't believe you, honestly. Let's just get on the train before it leaves. Besides, I have a Prefect meeting to get to." I said walking towards the train with them in tow. Once our trunks were on the train we parted ways-Marly, Hest, and Al to get some seats in a compartment, while I went to the Prefect compartment.

When I walked in I saw Potter lounging on the seats reading a book. As soon as the door closed, Potter looked up and then straightened up I his seat.

"Hullo Evans, how are you?" He asked as I sat down across from him. I noticed how his eyes perked up at our closeness, honestly could this guy get any more transparent.

"Umm I'm good. Tell me something Pot-" I started to say, but he interrupted.

"I'm sorry. Evans, I'm sorry about all of those years of asking you out and nagging to you and everything. I just want us to be friends this year." He said looking into my eyes and smiling.

"Oh alright Potter, yeah friends, but if we are going to be friends shouldn't we be past the whole lat name thing. Right _James_." I said looking at his gorgeous hazel eyes that just seem absolutely endless-wait did I just think that, no Lily you are friends with James not dating him. _I wish. _My mind is betraying me.

"Ok sure _Lily._" He said.

"Anyway James, we need to decide what we are going to do for the prefects and rounds and stuff." I said pulling out a roll of parchment and a quill from my rucksack.

"Umm right, I kind of thought we'd just wing it." He said grinning like a bloody five-year old.

"No James we need a real plan." I said resting my feet next to his.

"Oh alright, but can I just say that I love it when you say my name." He said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway-" I started to say but was interrupted again by the door opening in favor of letting in loads of students that came and sat in the seats or stood. I noticed Remus catch James' eye and wink before turning to me. I talked about how there is a prefects meeting to be held later in the week and reminding them that they can only dock points from their own houses. Then I sat down and motioned for James to say something. He stood and said that the rounds will be decided at the meeting and told them to help any first years that don't know their way around the castle. I noted how the 6th, and 7th year girls were hanging onto his every word and looking at him in a dreamy way. It took all of my will power not to gag. When they left me and James both sat down.

"Lily do you honestly think that the Heads have their own dorm?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"I don't really know James, although if one person would know about living quarters it's Hest." I said grinning fondly.

"Right your probably right." He said starting to stand. "Well I'd best get back to the boys, we have a back-to-school prank to start planning." I groaned and he said, "What Lily, did you honestly think that now that I'm Head Boy I'd stop pranking."

"No, but just don't prank a specific group of people." I said stressing 'specific group of people'.

"Alright anything for you Lils." He said grinning at me. I blushed, he looked really cute when he did that.

"Bye James, I'll see you later then." I said walking towards the door.

"Bye Lils!" I heard him call from behind me, I turned and waved before walking to our compartment.

"Lily!" Hest called, "So how was the Prefect meeting?"

"It was good. Me and James-" I started but was interrupted for the third time that day.

"Wait JAMES?! Since when is he JAMES!?" She said shrieking in joy. Marly and Al looked up from their conversation to squeal in delight.

"Oh we decided to be friends after he apologized for being a prat all those years." I said wondering why they were so happy.

"Oh my Merlin! Yes, we knew you two would get together!" Marly squealed pumping a fist in the air.

"Wait, what do you mean 'get together', we're just friends Marls." I said but that didn't have any effect on them.

"Whatever you say Lils, but mark my words, you and James Potter will get together by the end of this school year." Al said grinning like a madman.

" 'This school year', more like before bloody Christmas break!" Hest said squealing. Marly nodded vigorously in agreement.

"You know what lets bet on it." Marls said smirking at Hest and Alice.

"Alright two galleons on end of term." Alice said.

"Two for before Christmas." Hest said to a little dance on her seat.

"I'm with Hest on this one" Marly said grinning at Lily.

"Whatever believe in what you want." I said pulling out a book from my rucksack, it was a muggle one: Romeo and Juliet, and started reading, until I heard a knock on the door. I pulled it open to be met with the face of Severus Snape. Hest, Al and Marly glared at him and so did I.

"Um Lily can I talk to you. Alone" He said, eyeing my friends warily.

"Alright fine." I said and turned to my friends, "I'll be back soon." I walked out with Snape.

"What is it?" I asked, intrigued as to why he was talking to me after he knew I would never forgive him.

"Oh well I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming Head Girl. By the way, who's Head Boy?" He asked looking relieved I haven't cursed him-yet.

"Thank you and the Head Boy is James." I said.

"JAMES! JAMES WHAT?!" he yelled at me.

"Umm Potter what other James to we know?" I asked, almost knowing where this conversation is headed.

"SINCE WHEN IS HE JAMES!? I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIM! UGH LILY HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!?" he screamed in my face, he never yelled at me and I wasn't going to take it lying down.

"SINCE I WANTED HIM TO BE. AND BESIDES YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO TELL ME WHO TO TALK TO AND WHO TO NOT. NOT ANYMORE ANYWAY. SO JUST GO BACK TO YOUR PATHETIC DEATH EATER FRIENDS AND DON'T BOTHER ME EVER AGAIN!" I yelled right back in his face, positive my face was red by now. I walked back into my compartment, but not before telling all the people who had come out to see what the commotion was to get back in there compartments.

(James P.O.V.)

I walked back into our compartment to be met with the sight of my best mate Sirius Black eating about ten Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans at once and Peter watching in wonder. Moony was reading a book completely oblivious to the fact that Padfoot's face scrunched up when he tasted a particularly gross one. I sat down beside Moony and looked across from me at nothing in particular.

"Oi Prongs, what's are prank going to be" Sirius asked me but it was like he had asked me inside a bubble, I couldn't hear it very well or maybe it was because of my daze. The thing that brought me back to reality was Moony waving his hand in front of my face and Padfoot flicking the side of my head.

"What!? What?" I asked Moony, but Sirius answered.

"You were some where else mate." He said snickering.

"Yeah," Moony said grinning, "Probably in the Prefects compartment with Lily"

"Shut it Moony" I said, smacking his arm, although he was right.

"So anyway I was thinking-" Padfoot started.

"Did it hurt?" Moony said teasingly, smirking.

"Ha ha anyway-" but he was interrupted again, though this time by a yell. I stepped outside and saw Lily and Snivellus in a full-on row. I grinned at the fact that Lily was shrieking in his face and then she turned and walked away. I looked back at my friends just as the train stopped.

"You know I think this is going to be an interesting year." I said grinning.

**A/N: So what did you think? Was it good, bad, okay? I also have a question for you. Should I write about the dinner with Vernon? Please review your answer. Thanks so much for reading!**

**-Hermyknee1**


	4. New Living Arrangements

**A/N: Here is the new chapter. I might be switching from Lily's to James' point of view sometimes, though it is mostly going to be Lily's. I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter 4: New Living Arrangements

(Lily P.O.V.)

I walked off of the train onto the platform, with Hest, Marly and Alice behind me. We were talking about Vernon's visit, and how Petunia practically fawned over him.

"So I asked him what he did for a living, you know trying to be polite, and he said he worked for some drill company called Drunnings. When he told me that my dad was trying extremely hard not to laugh. And then after that the man went on and on about how interesting his bloody drills are." I said while my friends burst into laughter and I soon joined in.

"Did he seriously tell your father that he loved your sister possibly more than drills?" Hest asked, referring to another part of the story.

"Yup, and when he said it Petunia had a look of pride on his face and that only grew when Vermin said that they would be moving away from my lot…" I said, though my voice drained away towards the end of my sentence.

"WHAT?! I knew you said that Petunia hated magic, but I can't believe she actually found someone like herself!" Alice shrieked, outraged.

"Yes, he said after the wedding they are moving far away from magic." I said forlornly.

"So he's proposed?" Marly asked.

"Oh Merlin no, that's what caught my parents off guard." I said chuckling at the end of the sentence and my friends laughed and said it was nothing to worry about, and that if I wanted to I could always visit Petunia, despite whatever Vermin said. I smiled and thanked them for their understanding.

"Oi Lily-flower!"

I turned to see who could make up such a ridiculous nickname. Of course, Sirius Black, with the Marauders following close behind.

"What Black?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Aw, Lilykins I thought we passed the last names." He said looking faux hurt.

"Fine, what is it Sirius?" I asked, getting bored of the conversation.

"Oh nothing, Prongs here just kept talking-" James smacked him on the arm and gave him a death glare. "I meant we just wanted to see what you ladies we're up to." He said, smirking while rubbing his arm. I noticed James looking at me and I gave him a small smile, he smiled back. Then I turned back to Bl-Sirius.

"Well we were just going to go up to the Great Hall. Care to join us?" I said looking at Sirius.

"Why of course Lily-flower." He said bowing his head at me. I rolled my eyes and started up the path with Hestia, Marly, and Alice by my side. When we reached the Great Hall, Alice saw Frank-her boyfriend of one year- and left to go sit with him, waving to us as she left. We sat down at the Gryffindor table with James across from me Hest and Marly at my sides, Sirius across from Hest, Remus across from Marlene and Peter was next to Sirius. I smiled at James and he smiled back. Then Hest nudged me to look at the teacher's table and saw Professor Dumbledore standing up. I turned in my seat to get a better look.

"Hello and welcome back-or in the first years' case welcome. Now it is the last year for our returning 7th years, though also your N.E.W.T.S year" He received a collective groan from the older students of Hogwarts. "Also it is the O.W.L.S year for our returning 5th years-" another groan "-so I would just like to say, good luck. Now as everyone knows the Forbidden Forest remains off limits." He said, looking pointedly at the Marauders. "But that is to think about later. For now enjoy the feast." He finished and food appeared on dishes in the middle of every table. That would never cease to amaze me.

Sirius loaded up his plate and scarfed it down like he hadn't eaten in a year. I looked disgusted at him.

"Must you eat like that. I mean when was the last time you ate anything?" I asked while he inhaled an entire slice of treacle tart.

"Vell fearest Liby, ven ou are a browing voy, ou neeb nutrents ad bitamins and gunk bike thav." He said smirking through his mouth of food. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my food.

After that everyone walked back to their dorms with full bellies. My friends and I were about to enter the common room with the Marauders behind us, when Professor McGonagall stopped us.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter you will not be staying in Gryffindor Tower anymore." She said looking at me and James, who was wearing his Head Boy badge on his robes, just like I was. I was confused by her statement.

"Um what do you mean Professor?" I asked smiling at her. She always did like me.

"Well Miss Evans seeing as you and Mr. Potter are Head Girl and Boy, you have your own dormitory." She said turning to me. Oh my Merlin, Hest was right. I turned to my friends and noticed they were all suppressing their laughter and when I turned to James' friends they were doing the same.

"Oh right um well where is it Professor?" I asked probably red in the face right now.

"Well follow me then." She said turning around and walked down the corridor. I turned to my friends and told them that I would visit soon then turned to follow McGonagall with James in tow. I noticed he hasn't said anything since our erm realization. I nudged him and he looked down at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes. Oh Merlin here I go again.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Oh nothing I'm just worried that you'll hate me again this year." He said, obvious that it has been on his mind a lot.

"James you shouldn't worry, we're friends now. It is going to take some getting used to but it's not impossible." I said referring to the fact that we know have to live together. He grinned at me and I grinned back.

"Here we are." McGonagall said approaching a portrait of two swordsmen fighting. "The password is Aquavis." She said turning to us and the portrait promptly swung open. We walked in to see a common room that resembled the Gryffindor common room very much and two staircases each on different sides with a bathroom in between the staircases. "I expect you to behave and remind your friends that curfew is very much in effect." She said looking at James more than me.

"Will do Professor, thank you. See you tomorrow then." James said, giving her one of his best grins. She turned on her heel and walked out the portrait.

"So which room is which?" I asked turning to James who was sitting on one of couches. I went to sit next to him and noticed that this couch was much more comfortable than the ones in the Gryffindor common room.

"I dunno. I guess we'll just have to go check." He said shrugging.

"Alright, I'll go check the one on the right." I ran up the steps, looked around the room and then ran down. "That one's yours." I said then ran up the staircase on the left to see my trunk and owl already sitting on my bed. I unpacked my clothes and check to see what time it was on the watch that Hestia had gotten me for my 14th birthday. It was 8:00 so I grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower.

Sometime later I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, drying my hair with a towel. I saw all four Marauders sitting on the couches talking.

"Hey boys, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well Lily-flower, we were just planning our back-to-school prank seeing as we couldn't do that on the train since Prongs here wasn't exactly paying attention.

"Oh alright then, but make it a harmless prank." I pleaded looking at James, knowing he'd listen to me and might actually have some power over Sirius.

"What's the fun in that." came Sirius' indignant reply.

"I'll make sure it isn't anything to bad. By the way Hestia, Alice, and Marlene asked us to send you there. They wanted to talk to you. The password's Gorgio Reflecia." Remus said. He was always the level-headed one.

I smiled at him, "Thanks Remus, I'll be going then. Don't stay here too late. You guys do have a curfew, you know." I said walking towards the door.

A while later I walked into the Gryffindor common room to be met with a lot of noise. Right then and there I loved my new living arrangements. I walked up the staircase to my old dorm.

"Lily! We told the guys to come get you, but I could have sworn they forgot." Hest said looking up from the muggle magazine she borrowed from me.

"Oh I'm pretty sure the others did, but Remus didn't. He told me when I came out of the shower." I said plopping down on my old bed.

"So how's it like living with one of the best looking guys at Hogwarts." Alice asked nudging me.

"I honestly can't say now. I mean it's only been a couple of hours." I said looking at them. They nodded dropping the subject-for now.

We talked a lot about everything. Alice told us about her relationship with Frank and how it was going great. We weaseled it out of Marlene and Hestia, but eventually we found out Marly likes Remus and Hest likes Sirius. They constantly pestered me about James but I didn't want to tell them-not yet anyway.

I left at around 10 p.m., said good night to them and then headed back to the Heads dorm. I walked in to see the Marauders still talking and told the ones that didn't live here to leave.

"Aw Lily-flower don't you want me to stay?" he said winking at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the room with Remus and Peter behind him. I turned to walked up my staircase when someone grabbed my arm.

"So what did you girls talk about?" James asked pulling me to sit down next to him on the couch.

"Nothing." I said, but the blush on my face betrayed me.

"I will get it out of you Lily Evans. Mark my words." He said in a playful tone. I laughed.

"Goodnight James." And stood up to go up to my room.

"Goodnight Lily." I heard him say behind me.

I walked up to my room and lay my head on the pillow and fell asleep.

**A/N: Wow that took a long time to write. I probably won't be updated for a while since I am going on a trip and don't think I can get a hold of the computer but I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading this story guys, it means a lot to me. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**-Hermyknee1**


	5. First Day

**A/N: Ohmigosh! Sorry for not updated for so long, I was on a trip. But I'm back now and I'll try to update as fast as I can! **** Anyway here is the next chapter on How They Got Together. Please tell me what you think. It really means a lot to be that you guys take time to read these. Thanks guys!**

**I would also like to say that I got the idea to write a Jily fanfic from . She writes awesome fanfics and they are all Harry Potter for all you Potterheads out there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or James or Lily or any other of the fantastic characters.**

Chapter 5: First day

(Lily P.O.V)

When I woke up the light that shone in from the window nearly blinded me. _Ugh mornings, I hate mornings. _I sat up and looked around the room wondering what I was doing here. Then I remembered. I live in this room now, in a dorm with James. _With James. _With _James. With _James. Well that's just the icing on the cake first thing in the morning. I got up and decided not to take a shower since I took one last night. I brushed my teeth and got ready for class. I left my room and went to wake up James since he was most likely still asleep. So I was very surprised when I saw him sitting on the couch fully dressed. Since he hadn't noticed me yet, I decided to use it as my advantage.

"Morning James." I said cheerfully, sitting down next him. James jumped up and then fell back on the couch when he noticed it was me.

"Bloody Merlin. Just Avada Kedavra me next time, why don't you." He said, holding his chest for effect.

"Come on, I'm starving, let's go down to the Great Hall." I said standing up and walking to the door.James grinned and stood up and followed me. He got to the door first -bloody long legs- and opened the door for me.

"After you milady" He said bowing his head. I laughed and thanked him while walking out the door myself.

On the way to the Great Hall we talked and laughed like we had been friends for years. I couldn't help but think about how easy it is to talk to him. He really listens like a friend should and gives his honest opinion. Before no time at all we arrived at the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table. I spotted my friends sitting with the Marauders and Alice was talking to Frank. I sat down next to Hest and James plopped down next to between Remus and Sirius.

"Oi mate! What took you so long?" Sirius said winking at James. I rolled my eyes. Sirius can be such a male at times. James just scoffed and started to fill up his plate with food. After some time McGonagall stood up and started passing out class schedules. When I got mine I compared it to Hest, Marly and Al's and most of our classes are the same except me and Al had Muggle Studies while Hest and Marly had Divination. We noticed the Marauders were checking their schedules as well and I saw that James had all the same classes as me. Just great. Don't get me wrong, I like being his friend, but it is definitely going to take some getting used to. Me and my friends got up and started walking to our first class: Transfiguration. That was one class that I am just not that good at, as my dear friends always tease me about. But the Marauders are bloody amazing at the subject –another thing that my friends talk about.

When I walked in I sat with Hest, Marly and Al. James plopped down next to me though and the Marauders were around him. I noticed the surprised looks that were sent our way. It was probably because of the fact that James was in a 10 foot radius of me and he hasn't either asked me out or said something to cause me to scream at him. I smirked at their dumbstruck expressions. I mean people can change you know. Although come to think of it, last year I would never even consider the fact that James Potter could change his attitude. But for some reason, I am immensely glad he did. I enjoy being his friend. I was just thinking this when James himself interrupted my thoughts.

"So are you going to tell me what you girls were talking about last night?" He whispered near my ear so that only I could hear him. His breath was slightly on my ear and I tried to hide the fact that it made me shiver.

"Well I might tell you later. But only if you behave." I said giving him a faux stern look that was worthy of Professor McGonagall. He smirked at me.

"Lily! I always behave!" He shrieked, outraged. I laughed and turned my attention to the front of the classroom where McGonagall was explaining what this year would bring.

"Now, as 7th years you all very well know that N.E.W.T.s are this year. These exams will help build your careers and your futures. So I advise you to study hard and to concentrate on these exams. Now since you are all Gryffindors I also have the privilege of making sure you all stay in line. So I will warn you all now. Punishments and consequences are very much in effect the entire year and I trust you all to behave your age." At the end of her speech she and the rest of the class were looking at the Marauders who were wearing grins on their faces like they take pride in these accusations, which they probably did.

"Nevertheless, we shall begin our class like always. Now who can tell me what is the spell to turn your eyebrows yellow?" She asked to the class and I obviously raised my hand and answered. The class went on like that, with me and Remus paying attention, Hest, Marly, and Al trying to pay attention and James, Sirius, and Peter not even bothering. We got assigned a 2 foot parchment on how to do human transfiguration. Bloody perfect.

By the time we walked out of that class I was worried about N.E.W.T.s all over again. We headed off to our next class: Potions. I was particularly good at that subject, my best in fact. Professor Slughorn favorites me, which my friends constantly remind me of. He calls me 'Lovely Lily'. Honestly with a name like Lily, you get an entire list of nicknames, but my favorite has to be Lils. And it has nothing to do with the fact that James calls me that. Ok well maybe a little. But I mean it just slips of his tongue and it's absolutely adorable - no Lily, remember who you and James are. You are his friend, get a grip. By the time my mind was done fighting with itself, we reached the Potions classroom. Slughorn noticed me walk in.

"Oh lovely Lily! My dear please come and sit in the front. Oh and please bring your friends with you. Lily how was your summer." He said walking towards us.

"Oh it was great Professor." I said smiling.

"Lovely, now I must start the class. Now everyone please take your seats." He said, addressing the entire class at the last sentence.

I took my seat and my friends sat similarly to how they sat at Tranfiguration.

"Alright well I am sure that you all have been told about N.E.W.T.s this year so I won't be stressing it very much, though I do advise you all to study. Now on a happier note, today we will be brewing a Draught of Living Death. So can anyone tell me what that is exactly?" He asked and my hand shot in the air, although he still looked around. "Ah, Mr. Black, can you tell me what a Draught of Living Death is?" He asked again, looking straight at Sirius.

"Erm….well..you see…sir..it you know….Oh I remember! It makes you fall asleep, like dying or something like that right." He said looking hopeful.

"Right you are Mr. Black and thank you for the show. Five points to Gryffindor." He said, his round stomach shaking as he chortled. "Now a Draught of Living Death causes, like Mr. Black here informed us, the drinker to fall into a deep, death-like slumber. The recipe is on page 24 of your Advanced Potion Making book. We shall be brewing this today and I will be walking around to see how it's going. Now please get to work!" He said grinning and walking to the front of the classroom.

I grabbed my cauldron and put my Potions book on the table. I looked at the ingredients and saw that it called for several things. I sighed and went through my ingredients collection and went to the cupboard to get the things I don't have. I started to cut the bezoar but it wouldn't work so I tried crushing it to get the juice out. Ha! It worked. Hest looked at me in disbelief and I told her to crush it and then all of my friends. Soon enough I had a potion that looked just like the book.

"Um Professor Slughorn, I think I'm done with the potion." I said, raising my hand, trying to ignore the looks of exasperation from my friends.

"Ah Lily, let's see." He said walking over and dropping a leaf in the potion. It sizzled and then dissolved into the potion. "Wonderful 10 points to Gryffindor. Excellent potion making Lily." He grinned then walked away.

"Class dismissed. I expect a foot long essay on the consequences of the usage of a Draught of Living Death." He said while we filed out of the classroom.

"So what's next?" Sirius asked walking out of the class.

"Well now we have lunch then History of Magic." Remus said while checking his schedule. He received a collective groan at that. I mean I love school, but History of Magic is bloody boring. "Then we have free period." Our faces brightened somewhat at that then we all headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

After that we walked to Professor Binns' classroom to be met with the sight of a ghost floating around. Now this might scare muggles, but alas this drab ghost is our History of Magic professor.

We sat down and me and Remus tried to take notes, while the rest of our friends tried to stay awake.

Once the bell sounded the Marauders jerked awake and all but ran out of the room. Me, Hest, Alice, Marlene, and Remus followed, but slower.

"You guys, I'm going to see Frank. Meet you all in the library later." Alice said walking away. We waved then continued on.

"Come on, let's do something fun!" Sirius said apparently wide awake.

"Sirius we have 3 essays to write. I'm going to the library and taking Marlene and Hestia with me." I said turning to the girls and having a silent conversation that says we are not only going to study at the library.

"Fine we'll come later. We have Maraudering to catch up on." James said turning to the boys.

"'Maraudering' now you're just making up words." I said smiling.

"Nope it's real look it up in the Marauderish dictionary." Sirius said smirking. Me and the girls laughed.

"Sure, see you later boys." Hestia said walking away with me and Marlene in tow. I don't know why but I could feel someone staring at me. So I turned around to be met with the sight of James quickly turning around and Sirius and Remus staring at Hestia and Marlene respectively. I smirked and turned back around.

"So what should we do about Sirius and Remus?" I asked once we had gotten into the library and sat at a table in the back. They turned to me quickly.

"Wait what do you mean. What's wrong with them?" Hest said worried.

"What are you talking about?" Marlene asked at the same time as Hest. I laughed.

"Nothing's wrong with them. I was just saying what should we do about your crushes." I said looking at my two best friends. They both blushed.

"Oh well um I don't know. I guess we'll just see if they ask us to Hogsmeade next weekend." Marls said. I nodded.

"Alright now that that's over-" I started to say but was interrupted by Hestia.

"Not so fast Lils, what about you and James. Do you want him to ask you to Hogsmeade?" She asked smirking.

"I don't know honestly. I guess I'm fine with being his friend." I lied. They looked at me with eyes that said 'Really?'. "Alright fine, so I think I might maybe have some teeny tiny feelings for him." I said and they both promptly broke into squeals which resulted in Madame Pince-the librarian who treats the library as a heavenly place - to shush us from her desk. Then they just jumped up and down in their seats. Alice showed up about five seconds later smiling at the sight of our two friends looking like they're doing the pee pee dance. It was almost comical, who am I kidding it was comical.

"Ladies will you please keep it down over here. The library is not a place for such theatrics." Madame Pince said walking over to us.

"Yes Madame." I said turning to her and shooting Hest and Marly a look and they stopped bouncing around.

"Um can I ask why Hestia and Marlene look like they have to pee?" Alice said talking a seat next to me.

"Oh no reason except for the fact that Lily likes James." Hest said quite loudly I might add. This started another round of giggles.

"Shush! What, do you want all of Hogwarts to know?" I said whispering loudly. They giggled again; honestly the people I associate myself with. "Anyway let's get started on this bloody homework." I said turning to my rucksack and pulling out parchment and a quill. The girls stopped giggling and started working, though every now and then you could hear an outburst of giggles. Once the boys came in, they started squealing again when they saw James. I put my head on the table and groaned. James came and sat down and the Marauders followed closely, looking at my friends in bewilderment.

"Um what's up with them?" Sirius asked once the squealing somewhat stopped.

"You honestly don't want to know." I said through gritted teeth, glaring the girls. That shut them up – for now. "Did you boys do your homework, because we're done with ours'?" I asked probably assuming the answer to be no. Needless to say I was surprised.

"Yes. Remus over here wanted to his bloody homework and we couldn't do Marauder stuff with just ¾ of the Marauders so we just did our homework. Against my will I might add." Sirius said grumbling the whole time.

"Well why didn't you come over here? I could have used some sanity with these girls." I said gesturing to my friends.

"Honestly you all looked somewhat busy. So we just worked in the Heads' common room. It was nice and quiet in there" Remus said.

"Oh right. Yes, it was probably best if you didn't come here." I said thinking back to our previous conversation and blushed slightly.

"Well come on. Since Head Girl Lily Evans here has forced us to finish our homework we have loads of time to fool around before dinner." Sirius smiled mischeviously. The girls and I looked at him warily while the boys smirked at us.

"Wait where's Peter?" Hest asked looking behind the huge boys. No joke, they were quite large with their six foot builds of muscle. But James seemed to have the largest biceps and – no, bad Lily stop thinking about that.

"I dunno he left after we finished our homework." James said looking around as well.

"He's probably fooling around somewhere. Now back on the subject of fun. Let's have a party!" Sirius said throwing his arms up at the end. Madame Pince came by again.

"If I hear any of you disrupting the calm atmosphere of this library one more time I will have you all put in detention. And I see you have both of the Heads with you. Miss Evans, I expected more from you." She said giving me a stern look and pointing her bony finger at us. When she left my friends all started laughing quietly.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked, careful not to raise my voice. I could _not_ get a detention.

"She…said…Miss Evans…not Mr.…Potter…even though…he's Head Boy." Hestia said through her laughing. I started laughing too, as James' face turned pink.

Then we left the library to start planning the party – me a bit more reluctant. I mean I am Head Girl after all, but Sirius' reasons made sense. This was our last year at Hogwarts and he wanted to have like a 'Back to School' party like the muggles called it.

"So me, Prongs, Moony and Wormy are going to get the goods for the party and you girls start inviting people and getting decorations. The party will be tomorrow night at like 6:00 since it's a Friday and we don't have any classes the next day. And can we have it in the Heads' Dorm?" Sirius said turning to me and James. I nodded and so did James. "Great." Sirius said.

"Wait what's the theme supposed to be." Marlene asked looking at Sirius.

"Well since it's our last year can you girls have like streamers and banners saying 1979 everywhere?" Sirius said.

"Oh alright, and should we only invite 7th years, as it is a party for them?" Hest asked.

"Just invite everyone from Gryffindor and only specific people from other houses and of course no Slytherins." James said smirking at the end of his sentence.

"Ok. See you boys later then." I said walking to the Heads' dorm to start planning and writing invitations. We decided to just put up a notice in the Gryffindor common room, but we would have to put a charm on it so that it would vanish when McGonagall or any other teacher came in to the common room.

Two hours later and we had 4 bags full of decorations (all formed by magic of course) and a big piece of parchment filled out.

The notice read:

**Attention all Gryffindors**

**The Marauders of Gryffindor House have decided to host a party at the Heads' Dorm at 6:00 P.M. Friday night.**

**Every Gryffindor is invited and you may bring some friends from other houses (though no Slytherins)**

**Please dress nice and do not inform the teachers of this party (Muggle clothing is allowed)**

**Thank You,**

_**The Marauders**_

When we were done we all looked at and smirked. It was a joint idea to put all the blame on the Marauders. If we get caught, they would obviously be willing to get into detention. Though with the amount of charms and spells we put on the party planning, I don't think any teacher will find out.

When the boys came we showed them our work.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus congratulated us on our spellwork and James just looked up at me and grinned.

"So we're blamed for the party" He said smirking. I knew he would pick up on that. I grinned slyly.

"Well of course, wouldn't want some innocent girls to get into any trouble now would we." I said looking at him. I couldn't help but stare into those mesmerizing hazel eyes. Merlin they were gorgeous. Snap out of it Lily. I noticed our friends were watching us in amusement.

"Of course not, I was just thinking we shouldn't be completely blamed." He said smirking.

"Why not, it was Sirius' idea." I said looking at Sirius, who smirked.

"Alright that's enough lovebirds." He said looking at me and James. We both turned slightly red. "Look girls _if_, and only if, we get caught, we're dragging you down with us." He said grinning. We shrugged, fair enough.

"Fine, but with the amount of charms and spells we've put on it, I doubt we'll get caught." Hestia said smiling and nudging me.

"Great. Now I'm starved. Let's go down to the Great Hall for some food." Sirius said skipping, yes you heard it right, skipping to the door. We all shook our heads and laughed, though followed him out the door.

When we reached the Great Hall, McGonagall walked up to James and Sirius and told them that since James is Quidditch Captain for the Gryffindor team, he has to decide when he's going to hold tryouts.

"Oh I was thinking about next Saturday." James said looking at her.

"Alright Potter. I'll put up the notice in the common room. Good day Miss Evans." She said smiling at me. Alice grinned at me.

"Teacher's pet." She teased. I shrugged, still grinning, and sat down to eat. They followed closely. Sirius ate like how he did last night: like a pig. It was honestly disgusting, but Remus seemed completely oblivious. I turned to him.

"How can you ignore him while he's eating like that?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Years and years of practice." He said, I laughed and resumed eating my treacle tart.

When we were finished Sirius, Remus, Peter, Hestia, Marlene, and Alice all headed to Gryffindor Tower while me and James went to the Heads' dorm. We said goodbye and were on our way.

"Excited for the party?" James asked turning his head to me. I grinned.

"Yes, where did you guys get the 'goods'" I asked, putting air quotes around 'goods'.

"That is a Marauder secret. If I told you I'd have to kill you." James said playfully.

I giggled, "Fine then."

"Have I behaved today?" He asked suddenly. I was about to ask why, but then I was reminded of our conversation this morning. I smiled up into his wonderful eyes.

"Yes you have, but that doesn't mean I have to tell you." I said smirking.

"_Lily." _He pleaded.

"_James_" I said mimicking his tone. He smirked.

"Touché. But can you at least tell me who or what was the subject." He said.

"And why should I, I mean it's not like I asked you what you and the boys talked about last night." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well that's because you're not a nosy little prat." He said smirking.

"Yeah unlike some people I know." I muttered but just loud enough so he could hear.

"I know Sirius can be such an arse some times." He said playfully and I laughed.

"Whatever, anyway the subject of conversation was boys. Specific boys actually." I said knowing that this would worry him. Oh if he only knew. And as I expected he stiffened for a second then smirked again.

"Are you going to tell me who those boys were." He said leaning down. Merlin he smelled good.

"No, that would fall under the category of telling you, besides who are you my dad." I said looking at him and smiling.

"Fine I guess you'll tell me later." He said hopefully.

"Yeah sure, believe what you want." I said.

"Anyway Lily I kind of wanted to ask you if you…you know…um actually nevermind." He said turning away. I wonder what he wanted to say, but by that point we had entered the Heads' dorm.

"Goodnight James." I said walking up the staircase. He followed me.

"Um can I help you?" I asked looking up at him.

"I wanted to see if I can go up the stairs." He said. He took one step then another then looked up at me, smiling.

"Congratulations James, goodnight." I said turning to the bedroom door.

"Night Lils." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

(James P.O.V.)

If told me last year that Lily Evans would be my friend I would tell them to go get the flobberworms out of their brains. But that's what happened and not only that but she is living one staircase away.

Being friends with Lily has been everything I imagined and more. She is so kind and caring and smart and beautiful and amazing and intelligent and Merlin, I could go on for years. Today I was about to ask her to the party that Sirius wanted to have, but then I chickened out. What if she doesn't want to date me and she's fine being friends. But I decided that tomorrow I will. Although what if she rejects me _again_. I don't think I could live with that. I'll have to talk to her friends tomorrow and see.

My last thought before falling asleep was dancing with Lily at the party. I fell asleep happy.

**A/N: Wow that took a seriously long time. **

**Sorry if this chapter was boring. **

**Again sorry I haven't updated but I had to keep saving and editing the chapter. **

**The next chapter will be the party and it will be fu-hun. Do you think James and Lily will get together or will Lilyflower reject him again? Who knows!? Oh wait I do! Muahahahaha. **

**Have a great day you guys and please REVIEW!**

**-Hermyknee1**


	6. The Party

**A/N: Hey 'yall! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. So here is the 6****th**** chapter for How They Got Together. **

**Now I have an important question to ask: What should Lily Evans' middle name be?**

**Please PM your answer or write your answer in your review!**

**Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Let me ask you a question do I look like J. K. Rowling, wait you can't see me. Do I sound like J. K. Rowling? Exactly! So I do NOT own Harry Potter. I mean who would write a fan fiction for their own story. You would just write a sequel. Duh!**

**Read on!**

Chapter 5: The Party

(Lily P.O.V.)

When I woke up I went down the stairs and took my shower. I walked out of the bathroom; I saw that James still wasn't awake. I checked my watch and saw it was 7:45 and we have classes at 8:15. I all but ran up his staircase to wake him up.

"James!" I said when I walked in. He didn't wake up so tried again, this time pushing him a little.

"James! Wake up we're going to be late!" I practically yelled while pushing his arm.

"Wazzabigidea" He said groggily as he sat up and put on his glasses. "Lily! What are you doing here? What time is it?" He asked as he turned to his clock on the wall. "Ugh, I better get ready. Um Lily, you ok?" He asked suddenly worried. Good question James, I don't know if I'm ok, because right in front of me was a shirtless James Potter. Merlin help me.

"Huh uh, yeah I'm fine just hurry up and get your bloody arse downstairs." I said knowing that my face was probably rivaling my hair by now.

"Oh alright and Lily." He called out before I left.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Like what you see?" He said smirking. Bloody perfect.

"Of course not. Now get ready." I said unconvincingly. He smiled and said, "Sure Lils, anything for you." I was a bit shocked by that but left anyway. Did he mean that, he would do anything for me? Maybe he was trying to get me to like him. But the way he said it, the tone of his voice, it sounded like he genuinely meant it. Ah well. I wonder if he'll ask me to be his date to the party. Would I say yes? Of course I would. A while later he came downstairs and we walked to the Great Hall.

When we got there you could see all of the Gryffindors talking animatedly about the party and even some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Sirius was eating his eggs like there was no tomorrow and Al was talking to Frank. Marlene was talking to Remus and Hest was just eating. When we got there Marlene jumped up and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the hall. Alice and Hestia followed us.

"Marly! What's the big idea?! I'm bloody starving!" I said turning to her as she dragged us to an empty corridor.

"Remus asked me to the party!" She said with a look of excitement on her face. We all started jumping up and down and laughing.

"Oh Marly I am so happy for you! Frank actually just asked me too, though that is to be expected, I mean he is my boyfriend. But that's great Marls!" Alice said hugging Marlene.

"Yeah congrats Marly! I always knew he liked you!" I said smiling and hugging my friend.

"Wait what?!" They all said at once. Oh bugger, me and my big mouth.

"Well the other day when we were going to the library I caught James staring at me and Sirius and Remus were staring at Hestia and Marly respectively." I said anxious as to what their reactions would be.

"Omigosh! Really! That's great that means Sirius likes me. Oh I wish he would just man up and ask me then. But I am still extremely happy for you Marls!" Hest said hugging Marly.

"Wait then that means James still has feelings for Lily." Alice said connecting the dots that I had prayed to Godric they would leave separate. But alas, I had to pick smart people for my friends. My friends all squealed.

"Oh well thank you Captain Obvious. Didn't we know that from all of the pining and asking out?" I said looking at them.

"Yes but that might mean he is going to ask you out!" Hestia said jumping up and down. I groaned.

"Yeah sure now let's go I'm starved." I said and they giggled.

When we re-entered the Great Hall I saw the Marauders looking at the Daily Prophet that I assume the owls had brought in. My stomach dropped. Voldemort had risen to power and was now collecting followers. He killed muggleborns and muggles just to 'cleanse the blood of the Wizarding World'.

"What are you looking at?" I asked worried. James looked up and his expression softened. I mean I am muggleborn, so naturally I would be in direct danger. Marlene and Hestia are both pure-bloods and Alice is a half-blood. All of the Marauders are pure-bloods so I am the only one that is in any real danger, although everyone has to be careful now. Apparently he has gotten some Hogwarts students recruited once they become of age.

"Oh, a family of muggles was found dead this morning. The Prophet is trying to cover it up to make it seem like it's not Voldemort." James said his face somber.

"But it was Voldemort, wasn't it?" Hestia said, eyeing me warily.

"Yeah, it probably was." Sirius said, "He's gotten stronger with the loads of followers that joined. My whole blasted family as probably joined. I know that my cousin Bellatrix just married the Lestrange bloke. Both bloody dark wizards and she's just a couple years older than me." His face getting worried, though he'd never admit.

I caught James looking at me, so I walked over to him and put my hand on his broad shoulder. "James, I'll be fine. Hogwarts is still a safe place, since Dumbledore's here and if anything happens I'll just use my wand. I am pretty good with it you know." I said quirking an eyebrow at the last sentence. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. _He's still worried about me._ Normally I would completely piss off at the person for thinking I can't take care of myself, but with James I didn't feel completely mad. Sure there was still that little part of me that thinks that I can handle myself. But it is really sweet for him to want to watch out for me. Maybe he still likes me. My thoughts were interrupted by Marly's voice.

"Come on you guys. The party is tonight. We shouldn't be so depressed." She said, trying to lighten up the mood. Everyone nodded and put their upsetting thoughts out of their minds. We sat down and finished up breakfast and headed to our first class. I, Al, James and Sirius was Muggle Studies while Hest, Marly, Remus and Peter were Divination. We all went our separate ways: us to the North Tower and them to the first floor of Hogwarts.

When we arrived Professor Abraxas was seated at the front and was writing up the homework on the chalkboard – the only teacher that has one, since he has a fascination with muggles. We all took our seats and he started the lesson. I was thinking about how my friends ask me why I take this class, and how I always say that I wanted to know about how the Wizarding World looks at the Muggle World and it honestly is fascinating. They think the least complex things are absolutely instantaneous.

Once we left we had to all go to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. I had always liked DADA because the fact that they are preparing us for what is out there is great. We all sat down and Professor Merrythought walked up and down the rows to make sure everyone was here.

"Now class, I know that the Daily Prophet has said that Voldemort is not rising. But Professor Dumbledore has already told you that you should be extremely cautious when wandering around either in Hogsmeade or the streets of London. _I_ personally believe Professor Dumbledore. Although this year you have N.E.W.T. s and all of that fun stuff to keep you busy anyway. You all very well know that this is the year to create your futures, to make something of yourself. Now on with the lesson." She said to start off the class.

Around 45 minutes later we walked out with our brains dead. I mean I love DADA but it was extremely complicated for a first class. I checked my schedule and groaned. We had Lunch then Charms, Astronomy, Herbology and then Care of Magical Creatures. Ugh well that's what I get for having such a short day yesterday.

After all the classes we had a mountain of homework.

"Alright well I am going to the library so that I can finish all of this bloody homework." I said walking towards the library. They all followed so five minutes later we were sitting around the library working our arses off.

"Ugh I hate bloody Divination. It is such a useless subject." Hest said while she was trying to do her Divination essay. The main reason I didn't take that class was because it's a subject that you can't base on facts and figures. You just try to guess when someone is going to die.

"Well I still can't believe Care of Magical Creatures is this hard. I wish I never signed up for the subject." Alice said while scratching out something on her essay _again._

"Well I am almost DONE!" Sirius said holding up his last completed essay. Madame Pince walked by and gave him a death glare. "Hey um Hestia could I talk to you over there for a second?" Sirius asked once he sat down.

"Yeah sure." Hest said trying to ignore her blush. She and Sirius got up and walked to a corner of the library.

Me and my friends looked at each other and grinned. We all knew what was going to happen next. Once they came back everyone was finished with their homework and we all got up to get some rest before the party.

"Alright well the girls and I will be at the Head's dorm in an hour." Hest said to me when they were about to go to Gryffindor Tower.

"Ok see you guys then." I said waving and walking away with James.

"Uh Lily could I ask you something?" James asked.

"Well you already did." I said grinning.

"Fine can ask you one more question – after this one?" He asked as an afterthought.

"Sure" I replied still grinning.

"Um I was just wondering if you um. Look I know I said that I wouldn't ask you out anymore it's just that you're killing me here Lils 'cause you're amazing and I just want to be with you. I mean if you just want to be friends, that's fine with me, but I just want to be able to call you mine. All those years when I asked you out and you said no, I really wanted to be with you Lils. Being your friend is everything I thought it would be and millions more. You're brave and talented and smart and beautiful and one heck of witch with a wand. I just um, if you only want to be friends, I'm ok with that I just want you to know that I want to be with you and to remember I will always be there for you. So um Lily Evans will you be my date to the party?" He said looking at me the entire time with those amazing eyes. I stopped walking at the beginning of his speech and looked up into his hazel eyes and I knew that everything he said was genuinely from the heart. When had I started feeling like this towards him? I mean it's only like the 3rd day of term and I actually want him to ask me out. I remember he was much less arrogant after the 'incident' in 5th year with Snape. He wasn't pranking as much as usual and made an effort to be nice to me – although he was always nicer to me. I had a theory of why and now I know. He fancies me. James Potter fancies me, Lily Evans. Sure, it wasn't much of a surprise but it's nice to know it.

"Yes" I said smiling at him.

"Really?!" He said not believing that I said yes, honestly I don't believe I said yes it's just he is so kind and caring and handsome. There I go again.

"Yes James, I will be your date to the party." I said still smiling.

"You said yes, she said yes! She said yes!" He yelled to anybody walking by. I giggled and he turns to me. "You said yes." He said barely above a whisper. I nodded.

"Yes I did. Glad you're catching up James." I said pinching his cheek. He grabbed my hand in his warm, callused one. He smiled his amazing smile at me and I found myself smiling right back. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"James what are you-" I started to ask but was interrupted by a pair of warm lips on mine. I start kissing him back and I don't even realize when I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. After Merlin knows how long we pulled apart breathless, with a matching smile on both of our faces. I rested my head on his chest as he tightens his hold on my waist. He rested his cheek on the top of my head and let out a sigh of content.

"You are so bloody amazing Lils." He said still breathless. I chuckle and step back but not far enough for him to let go of his hold on my waist.

"Well you're not so bad yourself." I say still smiling. This time he chuckles and then grabs my hand and starts walking, holding my hand in his warm one. We walk in peaceful silence enjoying each other's company, linked by our hands which James is swinging like a pendulum between us as if showing it off to the world.

When we arrive at the Head's dorm, we say the password and walk in. James pulls us to the couch by our still linked hands. He sits down and I plop down onto his lap and rest my head on his strong chest again. Merlin this feels nice, I swear I can feel his abs. How can you get abs from Qudditch?

"Getting comfy are we?" He asks smirking, but holding onto my waist nonetheless.

"It's alright James. If it bothers you, I can always sit in one of those armchairs." I say giving him a little smirk.

"No! I mean um it-it doesn't bother me." He said trying to be cool after his outburst. I chuckle while leaning in and kissing him. After I pull away I see James smiling like he just won the lottery.

"So does this mean we're together?" I ask looking at him. He shrugs, but looks hopeful.

"I dunno, do you want to be?" He asks feigning nonchalance, but I know he is hoping the answer is yes.

"Yes I do. And I'm guessing from your little speech earlier that you do too." I said smiling up into his amazing eyes with my piercing green ones. He pulls me closer to him and gives me a soft kiss.

"Yes I do." He said practically glowing. I grin at how much power I have over him. I give him a quick kiss before getting up.

"I should probably get to my room to set everything up the girls will be here any second." I said starting to walk towards the staircase.

"Alright see you later love." I hear him call from behind me. My heart skips a beat at the sound of the nickname just easily roll off his tongue. He just says it so naturally as if I was meant to be called 'love' by him all my life. I grin as I ascend the last few steps into my room. As I expected, the girls come in a little later and sit down on my bed.

"Um before we get started I have some news to tell you guys." Hestia said getting up. We all look at her.

"Sirius asked me to the party. And I said yes!" She said squealing at the end for effect. We all jump up and give her the same treatment we gave Marly: a lot of hugs and 'I'm so happy for you's.

"Oh that's great, but now Lily is the only one without a date." Alice said after we calmed down. They all nodded and looked at me.

"Well actually someone did ask me and I said yes." I said wondering how to put this.

"Oh my Merlin who is he?" Hest asked getting up and sitting down next to me.

"He is um, er, I don't exactly know how to say it it's just…" I stammered.

"Spit it out Lily!" Marly exclaimed.

"It's James." I say looking at them for their reactions. Nothing for about 2 seconds and them BOOM! They all talk at the same time.

"OH MY MERLIN! YOU ACTUALLY SAID YES! OH I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU LILY!" Al exclaimed so loud the dungeons probably heard it. That girl has a pair of lungs on her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! ONE YEAR YOU'RE BLOODY MAD AT THE GIT! AND THEN YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM! IT'S LIKE A LOVE STORY! OH I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU LILS!" Marly yelled probably loud enough that James heard. I could just imagine his smirk. But Hest's has to be the loudest.

"OH MY GODRIC! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? THAT IS SO ADORABLE! I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU ALL DIDN'T I! I KNEW THEY WOULD GET TOGETHER BEFORE CHRISTMAS! BUT I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE BEFORE BLOODY HALLOWEEEN! BUT ALICE OWES ME AND MARLY TWO GALLEONS EACH ANYWAY! OH MERLIN'S LEFT BUTT CHEEK, I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU LILS!" She yelled and finishing her speech with a hug that nearly killed me.

"Hest you're killing me here." I said and she let go. "And you guy didn't have to go all crazy! I mean we didn't when Marly and Hest made their announcement! Merlin! James probably heard you all shriek about how I'm in love with him!" I said indignantly.

"Lils you bloody hated the boy for 6 years and now you're dating him. Oh they just grow up so fast" Hest said wiping away a fake tear.

"Oh bugger." I muttered, and then louder I asked, "Well are we going to get started, or what?"

"Right, right of course got a little preoccupied now Lily you're first." Hest said pointing imperiously to the chair. I groaned and got up to the chair. Fifteen minutes later and I am a beauty.

"You look amazing Lily." Marly and Al say.

"Thanks girls." I grin at them.

"Alright now go wear the clothes I picked out for you while I get Alice ready." Hestia said, already holding her make-up bag. Both me and Alice groan. We have never been girly-girls. Hest is though, but Marlene won't mind a dress once in a while, though adores her jeans.

Thirty minutes later we are all dressed up and ready to go. I'm wearing a short denim skirt – against my will I might add- and an emerald green top than compliments my eyes and also in wedged heels, though I'm sure James is still going to tower over me. I have a more natural make-up since Hest said that I am already pretty enough. Alice is in a light blue blouse and white skirt and wedged heels, since we both hate stilettos. Marly is in light pink blouse and dark blue short shorts and wedged sandals. Hest is in a tight blood red shirt and a white skirt that looks similar to Al's and she is wearing black stilettos.

We walk out of my room and head downstairs. We know that the Remus, James, Sirius and Frank are waiting in the common room and when we walk down all of the boys gape at us. It isn't until we walk to our respective others that they snap to their senses.

"You look – there are no words for how beautiful you look." James said looking down at me once he snapped out of his trance.

"Well thank you and you don't look too bad yourself." I say blushing, though I'm not lying. He dressed up in dark jeans and a dark purple dress shirt which he left slightly open at the top, and it's just teasing me. His hair is its usual messy self, though it looks like he actually tried to tame it for the occasion. Didn't work.

"Well shall we get started on decorations?" He asks to the group. I nod and summon the décor while he does the same for the food.

About an hour later we're done with decorations and the guests have arrived. It's turned out to be a fun party and everyone is laughing and dancing. A slow song comes on and James turns to me.

"Want to dance?" He asks holding out his hand.

"James, I don't know how to dance." I say shaking my head.

"Then come on, I'll teach you." He says, pulling me out onto the dance floor which is really the middle of the common room.

We end up dancing together and then they play another slow song so we stay where we are and keep swaying to the music, completely oblivious to the looks and whispers. It's just me and James in this perfect little bubble and the others on the dance floor don't notice because they're in their own little world too.

(James P.O.V.)

My life is amazing. Whoops hope I didn't jinx it. But honestly this has come to be the best week of my life.

I have Lily Evans, my _girlfriend_, in my arms and she is having a great time too. In the past few hours my life has changed for the better. Lily actually likes me and now I am her boyfriend. Oh Merlin I hope this doesn't go to my head. Hogsmeade is next weekend and I plan to take her there. It's going to be special. Our first real date.

Sirius also asked Hestia Jones to the party and Remus asked Marlene McKinnon, two of Lily's closest friends. I know that Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett have been dating for some time now and they came together. I don't really know Frank, but he seems like a good guy and I know from the few conversations we've had that he wants to defeat Voldemort as much as I do.

I turn to the beautiful girl in my arms.

"You know, I think Padfoot really likes Hestia." I whisper in her ear, my face close to her strawberry smelling hair. I try to think coherent thoughts, but I mean I just can't, why does she have to smell so bloody good.

"I know, I can see them dancing. Sirius really has a talent for dancing." She says laughing. I turn to see my best mate dramatically dancing the tango with Hestia, though he is a lot taller than her so she is dangling with her feet above the ground. Don't think she minds though.

"Oh yes, how could you tell. He's been taking private lessons in his spare time." I say turning back to my redhead. She laughs and it is quickly becoming my favorite sound in the world.

"So were you his partner?" She asks, still laughing. She looks up at me with those beautiful green eyes that are absolutely endless. I grin.

"Oh how did you know?" I say deadpanned. She just laughs and kisses my cheek. Merlin she's amazing.

"I see the way you too look at each other. It was only a matter of time." She says still grinning.

"Bloody haha. You are just too hilarious." I said. She laughs and we go back to dancing.

When the party is over and everyone is gone, Sirius walks up to us.

"Is it true? Did Flower finally say yes to you?" He asks me disbelievingly.

"Yes its true Pads." I say grinning, honestly not believing it myself.

"Oh my Merlin! Are you joking?! After all these years of hating each other – well Flower did more of the hating, Prongsie here just pined after her." He said grinning and engulfing me then Lily in a bear hug.

"Yes Sirius alas I have given in." Lily says dramatically. I laugh and wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her cheek. The girls say 'Aww' while the boys just cheer.

"Alright Padfoot! You owe me 5 galleons!" Moony says. Padfoot groans and grudgingly hands a grinning Remus five gold coins.

"Oh that reminds me! Al you owe me and Marly two galleons!" Hest speaks up, facing Alice. Alice groans but hands the girls two galleons each.

"Wait you guys bet on us!" I say indignantly.

"Mate the whole school bet on you two." Padfoot said clapping me on the shoulder. Lily just grinned and held my hand.

"Well that's fine but – wait Padfoot, did you not think that I would get Lily to be my girlfriend!" I shriek. Lily just laughs.

"Well in my defense the way you were going, I could have thought that Flower never liked you." He says grinning like a git.

"Do you have any confidence in me?" I asked turning to him.

"Not at all" He said still grinning like that cat in that muggle movie.

"Thanks mate." I say.

"Don't mention it." He says. A few minutes pass and then we all burst out laughing. Ten minutes later and we're wiping tears from our eyes and a few of the girls are rolling on the floor.

We all say our good nights and then I and Lils are alone.

"Soooo you're my boyfriend now?" Lily asks, sitting down next to me on the couch. I turned to her, surprised by her words.

"Er yeah." I say grinning. "I never thought I'd hear you say those words." I say shaking my head and staring at nothing in particular.

"Me neither" I hear her say and I could practically hear her smile. We sit in comfortable silence for a while until a though pops into my head.

"Do you regret saying them?" I ask, referring to our conversation of a couple of minutes ago. I turn to face her and she smiles at me.

"Not for a second." She says still smiling at me. I grin in response and pull her towards me and kiss her. After a while we both pull away a little breathless. She gives me a quick peck on the lips and then gets up.

"Goodnight James. I'll see you in the morning." She says, walking to her staircase.

"'Night love" I say getting up to head to my own room. I get ready for bed and get in bed. Today has been the best day of my life. I just can't stop thinking about her. Everywhere I look I see her. Her grin, her laugh, her kiss.

Oh Merlin I am head over heels. There is no saving me. And I don't mind it.

**A/N: Well that took some time. And now our favorite couple is together YAY!**

**Now please don't forget what I asked about Lily's middle name. I would have it be Rose, but that is just too many flowers in a name. Lol. Have a great day you guys and thank you so much for reading this story. It really means a lot to me, being my first story and all. **** READ AND REVIEW!**

**-Hermyknee1**


	7. Hogsmeade Today!

**A/N: Hola people of ! Sorry I haven't been updating in like days, been super busy getting ready for school. **

**Anyway I have gotten some answers as to what should be Lily's middle name and I have been leaning towards Rose or May. Maybe May could be her granny's name? I don't know I'll keep thinking about it.**

**I have gotten great reviews from icefire she has been giving me great advice and I'll make sure to watch out for my commas and quotation marks. And to answer your question about how old I am, I am not yet allowed to drive, though not in elementary school anymore. Hope that gives you an idea****.**

**And Ranma's girl1 thanks for telling me about Alice being a pureblood. I forgot about that. So sorry about that in the last chapter. Alice Prewett is a pureblood!**

**Thank you all for reading this story!**

**Read on!**

Chapter 7: Hogsmeade Today!

(Lily's P.O.V)

It has been a week since the party and everything has been going great. The classes and everything are not easy though I am doing okay. James and I have been great. He is such a kind and caring person. Sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough for him. I don't think many people know we're going out, which is fine by me. I don't really think I could handle all the whispers and stares.

Right now I'm walking with James down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Today is the Hogsmeade weekend and I am really excited because today is also me and James' first date. When we sat down Sirius turned to us.

"So do you think everyone knows about your relationship?" He asked waggling his eyebrows. Oh no. Knowing Sirius he was probably going to do something extravagant.

"Padfoot, what are you thinking?" James asked, eyeing Sirius warily. Sirius smirked and stepped up onto the table. Oh Merlin was he going to do what I think he was.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, students and teachers. I don't know if you know this, but your Head Boy, my fellow Marauder and best mate, James Potter is currently off the dating market." He said which was followed by several girls whispering frantically and I swear I saw a girl start crying. "He has been taken by your lovely Head Girl and probably the most studious person I have ever met, Lily Evans!" This was followed be a loud applause and numerous cheers and wolf whistles. "Now I know what you're thinking. What in Merlin's left butt cheek just happened? Well my dear classmates, I honestly have no idea what happened. We all know Jamesie here has been chasing after Lily-flower for years now. Moony what was the number of times he asked her out again?" He asked turning to Remus. Wait they actually kept track to the number of times he asked me out?

"1,879 times Padfoot." Remus said smiling up at Sirius. Merlin that many times! Poor James! James turned to me and smiled. Guess he doesn't mind now that he's got me. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek; though thank Godric that went unnoticed by the Great Hall.

"Yes, you heard it right, my classmates. 1,879 times! I am pretty sure even Prongs and Lily-Flower didn't know we were keeping count. Anyway I just wanted to wish the long-awaited couple good luck!" Sirius said finishing his speech. Merlin it was like he was giving a speech at our wedding. Someone screamed 'KISS!' Oh Merlin no. No, no, no, no, no, please don't make us Sirius.

"Great idea! Come on Prongsie give Flower a kiss so they know I'm not lying." Sirius said turning to James, and James, being the Marauder he is, grabbed my hand and pulled both him and me onto the table.

"Nope, not going to happen James." I said crossing my arms. Sirius just smirked at me and pushed me into James. I turned at glared at him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the students and teachers watching in amusement. James grabbed my waist and I turned to glare at him too, but didn't get a chance as my lips were suddenly occupied. His grip on my waist tightened and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could hear the Great Hall cheer and whistle, but I was surrounded by James.

"Oi we get the idea!" Sirius yelled from behind me. We broke apart grinning like fools and I blushed. When we got down and took our seats, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore approached us.

"Congratulations Miss Evans and Mr. Potter. And Mr. Black do not disrupt the Great Hall like that again" McGonagall said, reprimanding Sirius at the end. He just smirked.

"Oh you know you love me Minnie dearest!" He said holding out his arms towards her. She just glared and walked away, but not before flashing me another smile.

"Congratulations James. I knew you could get her to say yes eventually." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. The Marauders and my friends all laughed at this. I didn't.

"Sir!" I shrieked indignantly.

"My apologies Lily. Though I knew you didn't completely detest Mr. Potter over here." He said smiling at me. I blushed and James wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Nonetheless, congratulations to the both of you." He said before walking away.

"That man is something else." Hestia said shaking her head.

"Hestia my love! Don't tell me you are leaving me for Dumbledore!" Sirius yelled rounding on her. The whole hall, including the professor mentioned, watched in amusement.

"I dunno Sirius. Since you love McGonagall so much, I might just move on." Hestia said pretending to be cleaning her nails nonchalantly.

"Hest, darling. You-you _are _kidding right?" He said nervously.

"Nope. See you around Sirius. Have a nice life." Hestia said looking calm and sitting down, though her face had a sad look like, she really had just broken up with Sirius. Oooh she was good.

"Merlin Hest! I was joking! You know I was joking, right!?" Sirius said sitting down next to her and grabbing her hands. He looked at her, all freaked out. Then Hest did something that cracked everyone up. She kissed him on the cheek, a little longer than usual, and then she got up and walked out of the Great Hall. After everyone watched Hest leave they burst into laughter at the amount of emotions that passed across Sirius' face. First he was shocked, then amused, then angry, then amused, and then angry again, though there was still a hint of amusement on there. He stormed out the Great Hall doors after her, and that was followed with an enormous applause. James laughed and I caught his eye. He winked at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Then we walked out of the Great Hall to find Hest and Sirius, followed by Alice, Frank, Marly, Remus and Peter. We were met with a sight that amused everyone. Sirius was running up to Hestia and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Then he turned her around and kissed her. She then wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed in that position, snogging for a while until Remus cleared his throat. They broke apart and Hestia started to blush, while Sirius just smirked at us.

"You mind? This _used _to be a deserted corridor." He said still holding onto Hest's waist. Hest giggled while we all shook our heads and smiled, and then we left the lovebirds to themselves.

"I may never get that out of my head." James said while looking quite disturbed.

"Oh please, with the ladies man Sirius is, I'm sure you've seen him do worse." I said lightly slapping him on the arm playfully.

"Not really. He mostly kept to broom closets for that kind of thing." Remus said wearing the infamous Marauder smirk.

"Well as much as I love hearing about this, I have to go get Hest and you, Lily and Marly, are coming with me." She said pointing to me and Marly. I groaned.

"Why do we have to go? Please Al; I beg of you, spare my eyes!" I said getting down on my knees overdramatically.

"Wow Lils you have spent too much time with Padfoot." James said grinning. I shuddered.

"I know it scares me sometimes." I said.

"Oh come on, and plus we have to go get ready for Hogsmeade." Alice said while grabbing our hands and walking away. Me and Marly turned to see the boys walking away with amused expressions on their faces.

"HESTIA CHARITY JONES!" Alice shrieked on the top of her lungs. Merlin that girl can scream, but on the bright side, it broke the lovers apart.

"MERLIN AL! WHERE'S THE FIRE?!" Hest yelled after detaching her lips from Sirius'.

"No fire. It's just we wanted to go get ready and came to get you." Alice said sweetly as if nothing had happened. Hest huffed but followed us anyway. Sirius kissed her one last time, before following after the boys.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Hest asked me. I groaned again.

"What does it matter?" I asked right back.

"Well since it is your first date with James, I mean it should be special. Speaking of, got anything planned?" She asked looking at me.

"Not really. Maybe James does." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Alrighty then." Hest said. By now we had reached the Heads dorm, and when we walked in we saw the boys sitting around in the common room talking. When they noticed us walk in they stopped and smiled at us.

"We will be ready in like 30 minutes, so if you want go get ready, or just sit here and talk." I said before walking up the staircase with the girls in tow. About 25 minutes later we were all ready. I was wearing long dark jeans and a white blouse and a light jacket. I wrapped my Gryffindor scarf around my neck, because it does a little chilly outside.

When we walked down James held out his arm for me to take. I giggled and took his arm. He led me outside and soon enough we were walking in the village.

"Well how about we meet at the Three Broomsticks in two hours?" Marly asked holding Remus' hand. Everyone nodded in agreement and the four couples dispersed.

"So where are we going first?" I asked James, who had his arm around my shoulder.

"Well I figured you didn't want to go to Madame Puddifoots. And thank you for that." He said grinning down at me. I laughed and he continued, "So I was thinking we would go to Honeydukes."

"Alright." I grinned. We walked to the candy store and James opened the door for me and bowed his head. I curtsied and walked through the door, from behind me, I heard him chuckle. Sometime later we had gotten about three chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans and lots of licorice wands. I scanned the store for my favorite: Pumpkin Pasties, but they weren't there. We went to the witch at the register and put our candy on the table. James insisted on paying and I eventually gave in. When we walked out, James wrapped an arm around my waist and put something in the palm of my hand. I looked down and saw in was a Pumpkin Pasty. I looked up into his grinning face and leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. I started to eat the deliciously sweet pastry and we walked to Zonko's Joke Shop.

"I am pretty sure this store was made for the Marauders." I mutter more to myself as I was walking through the aisles. James heard me though.

"I know I feel the same way every time." He said, his chest puffing up with pride.

After James bought a bunch of pranking stuff we walked out and saw we still had an hour until we had to go meet the rest of the group at the Three Broomsticks.

"Oh let's go to Tomes and Scrolls. I want to see want new books they've brought." I say pulling his arm towards said store. James groaned.

"Lils. You know I don't like books." He groaned. I laughed and pulled him anyway.

Once we were inside I walked to the aisles and looked around. In fifteen minutes I had five books in my arms and was walking towards the register. The young wizard smiled at me in a way that made James walked up to my side, wrap an arm around my waist and glare at the poor bloke. His face sobered up visibly and he quickly rung up my items. We left the store and I turned on James.

"James Potter! Why did you scare that poor bloke!?" I said turning to face him.

"Lily he was looking at you like you were some piece of merchandise. I will not stand for that. I finally got you to be my girlfriend and I will not let other blokes look at you in that way. I – I don't want you to get hurt…" He said, his voice softening towards the end.

"James I won't get hurt." I say my voice just as soft.

"And how do you think that one up?" He asks. I walk closer, wrap my arms around his neck and look him in the eye.

"Because I have you." I say moving my face closer. He grinned and wraps an arm around my waist and the other is in my hair. He kisses me softly and when we pull apart, I rest my head in the crook of his neck and breathe in his smell. It's sort of husky and kind of woodsy and – and James. I sigh in content and James rests his head on mine. He mumbles something that I don't quite catch.

"What?" I say lifting my head from its comfortable spot. He looks me in the eye in an expression that means wonder and something else. I can't exactly pinpoint it, but it sent tingles down to my toes.

"I love you Lily." James says his voice a little husky. That was the something else: love. I felt so happy. I knew James liked me a lot, but now I know he loves me. And I figure something out. I love him too.

"I love you too James." I say putting a hand on his cheek, which has some stubble, but it's cute on him. His eyes widen.

"Really?" He asks, pulling me closer. I nodded and he whoops happily. Then swoops down and kisses me. I taste his breath which is minty and a little chocolaty. I don't think I've ever felt happier.

(James P.O.V.)

I am on top of the world right now. I have never ever in all of my seventeen years been so happy. I have just told Lily Evans that I am in love with her and get this: she said she loves me too. I don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing girlfriend, but I am bloody glad I did.

When we pull apart, I am pretty sure I am grinning like a fool. She just looks so pretty and her beautiful green eyes that just melt my heart and that auburn hair that is even softer that it looks and how her smile makes me feel something that I have only felt when I'm on a broom and it's about ten times stronger when it's directed at me.

"Oh um Lils, I actually have some place else to go before we meet up with the rest of the gang." I said smiling sheepishly at her because I have something planned she doesn't know about.

"Alright we have lots of time anyway." She said as I grabbed her hand and was about to pull her to the spot I made. Then I remembered something.

"Oh Lils I have to blindfold you." I said grinning. Her eyes widened. "Calm down, I'm not going to do anything to you." I said chuckling slightly. She finally nodded and I did a quick spell and blindfolded her. After some time of walking and Lily groaning, we finally got to our destination. It was a picnic under her favorite tree next to the Black Lake. I took off the blindfold and Lily opened her eyes.

"Wow James did you do all this for me?" She asked after looking at the picnic I had set up.

"Yeah I did." I said a little sheepishly. She smiled this gorgeous smile at me and then surprised me by jumping into my arms and showering my face with kisses, not that I minded, I didn't mind it at all.

"Thank you so much James! No one has ever done something like this for me. That is so sweet of you. Thank you James." She said with her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly and pressed my lips to hers. She buried her fingers in my hair and twisted them around. I grasped her waist tighter and she moaned into my mouth. Oh I was in heaven. I started to need air – badly. But I was seriously considering just passing out if I got to keep doing this. I pulled away and she rested her head on my chest panting slightly.

"I love you Lils, so much" I said once she got down on her two feet, but I didn't release my hold on her waist.

"I love you too James." She said reaching up and kissing me on the cheek. "Now let's go eat, I believe there was a picnic mentioned." She said grinning and grabbing my hand.

We ate the food I brought from the kitchens and joked around. After a while I checked my watch.

"Um Lils we should probably head to the Three Broomsticks, we have to be there in ten minutes." I said getting up.

"Oh alright, but thank you so much again James." She said getting up too.

"You're welcome love." I said kissing her on the top of the head. We walked to the bar and when we got there we saw Sirius Black propelling towards us.

"LILY-FLOWER! PRONSGIE PIE!" Sirius yells hurtling towards us. He was just about to bang into us, but we both stepped to the side right before he hit us. He ran right passed us and banged into a nearby shop window. We all started laughing and he starting walking towards me and Lily with a glare on his face.

"Oi! What was that about!" He shouted. I just laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Come on let's go inside. Peter is going to meet us there in a few minutes." Remus said after everyone's laughter had subsided. We all walked into the pub and got a large booth. Madame Rosmerta came over to our table.

"What do you want kids?" She asked us.

"Eight butterbeers." I answer.

"Wait I want some firewhiskey!" Sirius cried indignantly from next to Hestia. We all looked at him pointedly. "Fine, eight butterbeers it is." He said grunting.

"Alright I'll be right over with your order." She said and walked away.

"So what did you guys do?" Sirius asked all of us while waggling his eyebrows.

"The question is: What did you guys do?" I asked him back, looking pointedly at Hestia and Sirius and waggling my eyebrows just as he had. We all laughed when both him and Hestia blushed. We talked and joked around some more and Peter arrived some time later.

"Hey everyone." He greeted when he walked in with a seventh year Ravenclaw holding his hand. I think her name is Melanie Greengrass. Apparently he asked her to Hogsmeade a couple weeks ago and she said yes, although I don't think it's serious, I'm pretty sure he just asked her because everyone else had a date.

"Hey Peter and Melanie, right?" Lily asked. Melanie nodded and she and Peter sat down on the booth.

"Oh, this is Melanie Greengrass." Wormtail said and everyone greeted her.

"Looks like you finally got a date then, huh Wormy?" Sirius said, but then Hestia elbowed him in the ribs and he tried to regain his breath. She just grinned and started up a conversation with Melanie. The girls were talking about Merlin knows what and us boys started talking about – you guessed it – Quidditch.

Many butterbeers and loads of laughs later, we started walking back to the castle. Me and Lils said our goodbyes and we started walking to the Heads dorm. When we got there I sat down on the couch and she lay down with her head in my lap, while I stroked her hair. We sat there, enjoying each other's company until Lily broke the silence.

"I really enjoyed today James." She said looking up at me. I grinned.

"Well of course you did. I told you didn't I? That you would have a good time if you actually agreed to go on a date with me." I said wearing my classic smirk. She giggled but swatted my arm.

"Be serious!" She said still laughing.

"What you want me to be Sirius?! I thought you wanted to date me! James Potter, Quidditch extraordinaire, dashing seventh year genius, and-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. It's a wonder how you can get your broom off the ground with that inflated head of yours." She scoffed, using her old insults.

"Wow, couldn't go a year without using that one can you?" I asked still smirking.

"The classics never die." She said laughing. "Anyway I meant what I said. I really did have fun today." She smiled at me and I smiled right back.

"Well I'm glad you did love." I said as I bended over to kiss her on the forehead. She grinned and sat up.

"Alright, well I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight James." Lily said walking up the staircase that led to her room.

"'Night love." I said watching her as she ascended the last couple steps. I got up to head to my own room.

**A/N: Again so sorry I didn't update in a long time.**

**Thank you so much, every single one of you that is reading this fanfiction, because it means a lot to me.**

**The next one will come soon. This time I promise on Marauder honor (you get it, because of the Marauders and ok I'll just shut up now)**

**Have a good day and laugh, it helps everything.**

**-Hermyknee1**


	8. The Secret is Out

**A/N: Hello people! I honestly don't have anything new to say about the story only that the middle name for Lily Evans question still remains, as I mentioned in my last chapter's A/N, I have been leaning towards May or Rose. More May. But thank you for everyone who suggested anything. Oh and sorry about not updating in a while.**

**Read Onwards!**

Chapter 8: The Secrets Out

(Lily P.O.V.)

It has been about a week since the Hogsmeade trip and the breakfast fiasco and James and I are currently sitting on the couch studying for the Potions test tomorrow. Well _I'm_ studying, while James is holding me in his lap and playing with my hair, which is quite honestly very distracting in itself. Just the feel of his fingertips in my auburn hair is absolutely mesmerizing that I don't exactly remember if I am reading about bezoars or Felix Felicis.

"James, that is extremely distracting." I say exasperated. That only makes him do it more, and then his fingers suddenly freeze. I turn around in his lap.

"What's wrong James?" I ask looking into his pale face with worried eyes.

"Erm Lils, who's scheduled for the rounds tomorrow night?" His question catches me completely off guard, though I still know the answer, I mean I am Head Girl for a reason.

"Us, why?" I ask back. His pale face finally turns towards me.

"I can't make it that night." I look at him trying to figure out what's wrong and then with a shock I realize.

"It's a full moon isn't it?" Now my question catches him off guard. He looks at me as if trying to figure out if he should trust me.

"How long have you known?" He asks looking at me cautiously.

"Since the end of fourth year. Honestly it wasn't that hard to figure out what with you calling him Moony and him being gone every full moon to 'visit his sick aunt'." I say with a grin hoping to lighten the uncomfortable situation.

"And you haven't thought of Moony differently?" He asks in awe.

"Of course not James, I mean it's not in his power to transform." I say putting a hand on his arm. He is still looking at me with intense eyes.

"And you haven't told anyone?" He asks again. Why does this feel like Twenty Questions?

"It's not my secret to tell." I shrug. He suddenly pulls me into a hug. Then he pulls away.

"Erm now since you know about Moony, there is something else you should know." He says suddenly looking nervous.

"What is it James? You know you can tell me anything." I say putting my hand on his arm again.

"Well me, Padfoot, and Wormtail all um transform with him." He says, not meeting my eyes.

"What are you all like erm werewolves?" I ask worried.

"Oh no! We just um well we're illegalanimagi." He says the last part really fast so I don't catch it.

"Come again." I say.

"We are um illegal animagi." He says still not looking me in the eye.

"You're WHAT?! James do you know how dangerous that is? Wait how long have you been an animagus? When did this start? Have you ever gotten hurt? How did you even manage it in the first place?" I keep spouting out questions that just pop into my head and say them without a second thought.

"Lils Lily LILY!" He says while I'm questioning him over and over again. I shut up. "I am an illegal animagus. Yes, I know how dangerous it is, but I wouldn't have done it if it hadn't been for a friend. We wanted to help Remus through the tough times. Sirius and I have been one since our third year, but Wormtail took a bit longer and finally mastered it in fourth year. We started learning about it in our second year and Remus didn't exactly approve, though there was no other way we could help him during transformations. I haven't gotten extremely hurt, I mean the worst was a broken ankle, though that healed fairly quickly. And it took a lot of extra studying in Transfiguration and that's how we know so much about the subject, but we finally figured out a way to help Moony, without actually putting ourselves in any extreme danger." He said answering all of my questions calmly.

"Wait is that how you came up with your nicknames?" I asked curious. James smirked.

"Yup." He said smiling broadly that I'm not mad at him.

"What so that means you're a-"

"Stag. And a bloody amazing one at that." He said still smirking. "Just like my patronus."

"Wait your patronus is a stag?" I asked suddenly surprised and intrigued.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Mine is a doe." I said slowly and carefully. He smiled so big, his cheek muscles looked strained.

"Really oh Merlin! Lily that means we're soul mates! I mean I told you are since fourth year, but this only proves it." Then he moved in to kiss me on the lips. When we break apart, a thought strikes me.

"Show me." I order. He looks genuinely confused.

"Come again." He says looking at me amusedly.

"Show me your animagus." I say slowly. He grins.

"Promise not go running off screaming." He says looking amused. I scoff.

"Come on James; give me a bit more credit than that." I say rolling my eyes.

"Well in my defense you did go all ballistic when I said I was an animagus." He says smirking. I blush.

"Shut it. Now are you going to show me or not?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"Alright alright." He says and gets up. I watch intrigued. His face puts on a look of concentration and a minute later I see a young stag in front of me instead of a seventeen year old boy. I stand up and go near it and it nuzzles me. I chuckle and look at his face. He has the same eyes as James. I guess that's one feature that stays with you even while transforming. A second later he changes back and grins his familiar cocky grin at me.

"That was so cool!" I say grinning. He just smiles and sits back down. I sit next to him and lay my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"So is it okay if I go with the boys tomorrow night?" He asks his voice soft. I sigh.

"Are you going to go even if I said no?" I ask right back. I hear his smirk in his voice.

"Well probably yes, though I want to know so that I don't have to sneak out. That would just be a waste of time." He says and I grin.

"Yes it's alright, though please be careful James." I say looking him in the eye, because I was really worried.

"Lils give us some credit. We have been doing this for a bit more than 3 years." He scoffs.

"Alright well I have to get back to studying and-"I was about to say, though was cut off by the dorm door bursting open and revealing five seventh year students running in, being led by a cocky dark-haired Black, who was currently running around the common room and yelling all the names of the people in the room. James and I looked at Hestia questioningly and she just shrugged and laughed. Then Sirius ran up to us and pulled James and me up, and quite hard I might add.

"MERLIN GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT THIS AMAZING THING THAT I PROBABLY HAD NEVER EVER IN ALL OF MY GLORIOUS SEVENTEEN YEARS SEEN AND MERLIN IT WAS WEIRD AND ALSO QUITE BLOODY DISTURBING AND I HONESTLY COULDN'T BELIEVE MY EYES AND JUST GUESS WHAT HAD HAPPENED AND THEN I-" He was shut up by Hest clapping a hand over his mouth and his words were muffled.

"Padfoot what happened now?" Remus asked exasperated. Sirius just smirked and pulled off Hestia's hand gently.

"I saw Wormy snogging Melanie Greengrass!" He exclaimed and was very surprised when he noticed the lack of reaction. "DID YOU ALL NOT BLOODY HERE ME! OUR MATE AND FELLOW MARAUDER, PETER PETTIGREW, WAS SNOGGING MELANIE GREENGRASS!" He exclaimed. Hest sighed, exasperated.

"Merlin Sirius she _is _his girlfriend." She said looking at him annoyed and slightly amused. I was just wondering what was going on in Sirius' head.

"Sirius have you never, in all of the years you've known Peter, ever seen him kiss a girl?" I asked. I was surprised when all of the Marauders in the room shook their head. "Really never? Well that still doesn't explain why you over-reacted. I mean he was bound to have his first kiss someday." I said.

"Still it was a traumatic experience." Sirius said nodding his head solemnly. I snorted and checked the time. It was eight in the night. "Well I'm going to go finish up on my Potions studies." I said and walked back to the couch. I noticed that Remus, James and Sirius go talk in a corner while Alice, Marlene, and Hestia came and talked to me. I was assuming they were talking about how James had told me about the animagi thing. It made me wonder if he had their permission. I mean, it's not just his secret; it's Sirius' and Peter's too. But James is always so loyal to his friends that the probably told them about it before he thought about telling me. After I helped Al and Hest understand the Potions information – Marly had always been a bit smarter- I headed off to bed and noticed that everyone else had left. James said good night and went upstairs. I walked up and got in bed, exhausted.

**A/N: Hoped u guys like it! Sorry about not updating. Anyway can I say how much I HATE writing about Peter Traitor Pettigrew. Oh the nerve that worm has to turn his back on his loyal friends. Sorry the ending was rushed I honestly wanted to end the chapter and get on to the next one.**

**Laugh and be happy, man I sound cheesy!**

**-Hermyknee1**


	9. Hogsmeade Again

**A/N: OMG it has been so long since I have updated and there is honestly no excuse sorry :'(.**

**Anyway here is the new chapter for How They Got Together. By the way I do not own Harry Potter or any of its wondrous characters.**

**READ ON!**

Chapter 9: Hogsmeade again…

(Lily P.O.V.)

The sun was shining brightly through the blinds and woke me up. I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

Once I was done, I went downstairs and noticed James wasn't awake yet. _Typical_. So I hiked up to his room and saw his slumbering form. He looked so adorable like that, without his glasses and just lying there. I watched him sleep for a little – not in the creepy Edward Cullen way (and I know that because I have read Twilight, I mean I _am_ muggleborn), like the my-adorable-boyfriend-is-sleeping way. He suddenly stirred and I was afraid he was going to wake up. Then he started talking.

"Lils…don't…leave me…I love you…so much…Lily…I love you…" My breath hitched in my throat and I decided I would wake him up with a kiss as a reward for being too cute. I thought back to last year. Would I be thinking any of this? Would I even want to be in the same room as him? Probably not, though the feelings were always there, I just didn't bother to acknowledge them. I wonder if I had said yes a couple of years ago, would he have still loved me. Probably; the poor bloke has been chasing me down since fourth year.

I walked towards James' sleeping form and gently placed my lips on his sweet ones. He stirred and then blinked a few times. He looked up to see my face hovering near his and he smiled his goofy smile.

"I wouldn't mind if you woke me up every day love" He said his voice husky from sleep. I giggled and turned to leave but James' arm reached out and wrapped around my waist, pulling me down onto the bed. He lay me down next to him and I rested my head on his extremely toned chest – which was bare, for the record. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

James (P.O.V.)

I was awoken by a slight pressure on my lips and it felt heavenly. I opened my eyes to see Lily Evans' beautiful face in front of me. Oh Merlin, what I wouldn't give to be woken up like this every morning. So I told her that. Then she turned to leave, but I wasn't going to let that happen, especially after having that nightmare of Voldemort killing my Lily in front of me. I pulled her towards me and lay her down on the bed. It felt so right to have Lily next to me like that. I felt like I had just drunk a giant vat of essence of euphoria. She snuggled her pretty face into my bare chest and I checked the time. We still had thirty minutes until we had to be down at the Great Hall for breakfast. We just rested for a while until Lily wanted to get up.

"I better go get ready James. And that means you should, too." She said pointing a slender finger at me, reminding me of Molly Weasley reprimanding her children. I smirked and got out of bed, although I immediately went up behind Lily and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. I placed a kiss on her neck and I felt a shiver run through her petite body. I smirked against her neck and I felt her turn in my arms.

"Someone's awfully touchy feely today." She said grinning and laying her head on my chest. I sighed in contentment, but I had to go get ready. As much as it killed me, I let go of her and kissed her forehead endearingly.

"Come on Lils go get ready, and I'll meet you in the common room in a bit." I said giving her a light peck on those rosy lips. She giggled and left my room. I fell back on the bed and thought about my lovely Lily. Ha, now I get why Slughorn calls her that.

Once I was done, I race downstairs to see my Lily – wow I had been calling her that a lot - sitting on the couch waiting for me. Once she saw me she got up and walk towards me. I held her hand and we walked down to the Great Hall. Once we got there, we sat down with the rest of our friends and enjoyed breakfast.

"So what are you all going to do today at Hogsmeade?" Padfoot asked looking around. I had completely forgotten about the Hogsmeade trip today. This was the first one that the third years could go on as well. I looked around and most of the thirteen and fourteen year olds looked giddy.

"Well Frank and I are going down to the Black Lake instead of Hogsmeade because it's always so crowded." Alice answered.

"I wanted to go see Gladrags Wizardwear, since the Halloween Ball is coming up soon." Hestia said. Sirius looked at her incredulously.

"You mean the one with the odd socks? You're getting your dress there?" He asked her.

"No you git I'm just going to show up in my Hogwarts robes. Of course! They have really nice dresses and weird socks." She said looking at her boyfriend.

"Alright then, what about you all? I think I might be able to steal Hest after she's done with the clothes junk." He said winking as Hestia smacked his arm. We all laughed.

"Well Marly and I were planning on going to Honeydukes and all of those stores." Moony said. I though what me and Lily could do today.

"We're just going to go to the walk around I guess." I said wrapping an arm around her waist. They all nodded.

"Fine we'll meet up at the Three Broomsticks and then we boys have something to do." Padfoot said smirking at the Marauders.

"Fine that works, because I'm going to need the girls to try on the dresses I'm going to find at the store." Hestia said smirking at the girls. Merlin she has spending too much time with Padfoot. The girls all groaned and I swear Lily looked pained. After a while we all headed outside and went our separate ways.

After walking for about an hour and just talking about everything we could, we noticed McGonagall walking towards us briskly.

"Good afternoon Miss Evans, Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter, I need the information for the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. When would you like them to happen?" She asked turning to me. I thought about it a bit.

"Well it can be next weekend and I think it will take both days. It did last year." I said grinning my famous grin at her. She nodded and left to head back to Hogwarts.

"Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks now?" I asked Lily who had remained silent in the exchange.

"Sure." She said grinning. I grabbed her hand and we walked back towards the old bar.

When we got there everyone had already arrived and we got a table near the back. Alice and Frank got there just a bit after us and Alice looked ecstatic. Dunno why though. Apparently Lily did though.

"OH MY MERLIN AL! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" She yelled out. We all looked at her weird, well except Frank and Alice.

"Thanks Lils. I was wondering when you'd notice." Alice said showing Lily her left hand. There was something sparkly on it. Then Hestia and Marlene screamed at the same time. The boys all covered their ears.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT IS SO AMAZING ALICE! OH I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! LOOK AT THAT RING! OH FRANK YOU OUTDID YOURSELF!" Marly screamed. Poor Moony almost lost his eardrums. Then it was …shudder….Hestia's turn.

"MARRIED! OH MY GOSH ALICE I AM BEYOND HAPPY FOR YOU I KNEW YOU AND FRANK WE'RE GOING OT GET TOGETHER! WHEN IS THE WEDDING OH MERLIN CAN I BE A BRIDESMAID! OH IT'S GOING TO BE BEAUTIFUL! I THINK WE SHOULD DO A SUMMER WEDDING THEN WE COULD WORK IN A PINK! I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING! WE COULD GET LIKE A PINK AND WHITE COLOR SCHEME AND-" That's when Sirius clamped a hand over her mouth. Merlin that girl's got a set of lungs on her.

"Would you shut up!?" Padfoot yelped. She grinned bashfully for a second and then pounced on Alice again smiling. Then Marlene and Lily joined the hug while the boys just looking bloody confused. Well most of them – Frank was grinning like he won the lottery and pointed to Alice's left hand ring finger. When we saw it we jumped up and went crazy. Not as crazy as the girl but crazy nonetheless.

"MERLIN! I am so happy for you mate! Oooohhh it's gonna be one hell of a stag party!" Sirius yelled. We all grinned and said our congratulations. We left the happy couple and walked outside.

We weren't nearly prepared for what was waiting for us.

**A/N: Sorry if it was kind of boring and just plain weird, but I needed like a transition chapter.**

**Ya know, I feel kind of guilty. I mean I don't write for months – well weeks, but anyway – and then a pull a cliffy on you. Do ya hate me? Well I sure hope not. **

**Please tell me what you think and REVIEW!**

**-Hermyknee1**


End file.
